CaravanGuard.txt
CaravanBase |scene=-|srow=14|topic=0016799C|trow=4|before=|response=We ain't easy pickings, asshole.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Hitting my caravan is your last mistake.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No one's getting iced on my watch.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I survived everything the 'Wealth's ever thrown at me.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0016799B|trow=4|before=|response=Head down. We got action.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Sometimes I hate this job.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Keep the cargo safe.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Time to earn my pay.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000DC903|trow=6|before=|response=''{Re-record - the second line is tired, bitter, and sarcastic.}'' Too many miles on the road. At least the pay is terrible.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Make a move and I'll end you, wastelander.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=The only way you get old in this job is assume everyone's out to kill you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Hey, at least it's honest work.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Stick to the roads and you got a better chance of surviving.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Don't eye the brahmin if you got any sense.|after=|abxy=}} DialogueBunkerHillGenericNPCs |scene=-|srow=28|topic=0005F9B5|trow=28|before=|response=I saw a synth. Walking around in Diamond City. Shit, only a matter of time before they come back here and finish the job.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=They say they got those Paladins in Diamond City. Sooner or later they'll be here, too.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Too bad Liberty Prime's still standing. I could make a mint in salvage.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=The Railroad. They took out the Institute? Those synth lovers couldn't even tie their own shoes.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Synths. Institute. Prydwen. Who the hell cares? Businesses keep running either way.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=So the Railroad blew up the Prydwen. The Institute sabotaged that blimp, pure and simple.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You the one who led our boys against the Institute. Shit.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I can't believe the Minutemen were able to do something useful for once.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Yet again the Minutemen kicked the shit out of the Institute. They'll never let us forget that.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Stay clear of Parsons, the asylum. Some nasty assholes shoot everything that comes near them.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We got to do something about the Brotherhood. They're a god-damned menace.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If you don't mind a hell of a lot of danger Deb's got work.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Jesus. You're like a walking tank.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'm just here between jobs.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You're not with my caravan, so don't bother me.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Look, I'm trying to relax. Been on the road a long time.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Almost ready to do another circuit. Only lost two men on the last one.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Hey, no offense, but you ain't caravan folk. Beat it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Caravans ain't exactly the "get to know you" type. Less heartache that way.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=That a Pip-Boy? Haven't seen one of those in forever.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{player has gun drawn}'' Hey, smart keeping your weapon handy, but I think you're overdoing it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Can't believe Kessler keeps this town together. Between the caravan bosses and the raiders. Yeesh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You ever see one of our caravans on the road? It's a dice with death. Everytime.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Bunker Hill is like home away from home. Only place caravan folk have to mingle together, you know?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Not now, chief.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Busy here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Got a problem?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Yeah, what?|after=|abxy=}} DialogueGeneric |scene=-|srow=51|topic=0003039D|trow=4|before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Hunh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Yah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Rargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003039C|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Unf!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Grrh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nnh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1E|trow=2|before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Aaaiiee!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Agghh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1D|trow=3|before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' *heavy breathing* *cough cough*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Oof! *heavy breathing*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Agh! *cough* *wheeze*|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC4|trow=6|before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Grrargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Aggghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Nyyarrggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Rrarggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Yearrgh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Hyargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC3|trow=5|before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Aaaayyyaarrrrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Nnyyyaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Yyyaaaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Rrrraaaaarrggghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Hhyyaarargghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000219CD|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Gah.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Nuh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Hunh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Ugh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Agh.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000219CC|trow=6|before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Argh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Weergh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Yeagh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Oof!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Agh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003D77F|trow=9|before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, mildly alerted.}'' Hmm?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, and you call out.}'' Who's there?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, rubbing your chin.}'' Hmm...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Who?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What the?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Hey...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Wha?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000456E9|trow=6|before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick clearing of the throat}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Humming softly to yourself for a moment, maybe 6 to 10 seconds or so.}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A short yawn}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two quick sniffles}'' |after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files